1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been developed for various uses. Furthermore, as the thickness and weight of a display device decrease, a range of the use of display devices has become wider. As the display device is diversely used, a variety of methods are being researched to design the shape of a display device.